Stark's Goddaughter
by Silverwolfie1
Summary: I suck at titles but it's pretty self-explanatory. Mostly fluff.


My hair chocolate brown hair whipped around my face as I drove down the highway. My eyes still watery, reddened and puffy from crying. I slammed on the brakes and got off the road as the images of how I found my family flashed in my mind. The large pool of blood caking up the floor, the bullet holes in my dad's chest and head, and the pleading expression on his face. The blood streaks going down the hallway and ending with the dead body of my mom with a bullet hole in her leg and the final bullet in her head. My older brother laid dead on his bed with a pillow covering his face. I remember mostly screaming and crying as I held the limp body of my little sister, Lily. She was just an innocent ten year old girl. I slammed my fist on the dash board as my sorrow turned to anger. I looked in the rear view mirror at the two duffle bags that had only a few months worth of clothes and my emergency money. Then looked at the messenger bag in the passenger seat which held my laptop and a few blueprints. I got back onto the highway and continued my drove to New York City to find the only family I had left.

The city seemed to envelope you as you drove into it. Engulfing you into a world of steel buildings, glass painting every single floor on skyscrapers and people crowding the streets like ants in an anthill. The noise of cars and people seeming to never ended. I ignored everything as I drove to Avengers tower which was easy to find do to the large A on the side of the building. I parked in front of the building which was magnificent. I looked at the large skyscraper and tried to count how many floors it had but failed. I walked up the steps that lead up to a pair of glass doors. Everyone eyes turned toward me and followed me as I walked to the front desk. I couldn't really blame them I looked like a wreck. My hair looked like a birds nest, I wore a torn, dirty, old t-shirt and a dirty pair of blue jeans. The lady behind the desk looked at me disgusted and said in a disgusted voice "do you need something?" She had a white blouse on with a grey colored jacket laid a crossed the back of her chair. She mumbled something to herself and put on a fake smile. I ignored her and said "Yes… Um I need to speak to Tony Stark." "Uh-huh and do you have an appointment?", she said a bit annoyed. "No but he's my god father and I need to talk to him." "Umm oookay." I knew she didn't believe me. "Could you just call him," I said more urgently. She just gave me a sly smile as she called security. Happy walked up to me in his normal black suit with a yellow paper clipped on his suit that had security on it. He stopped beside me and looked at me up and down before saying "Izzy?" I laughed a bit and said "who else would it be?" He smiled at me then hugged me tightly. "I'll send you up and get your bags," he said before letting me go. "Thanks Happy," I said as we started walking toward the elevator. "You got taller since I've last seen you," he said with a happy smile. "I should have because I was ten when you last saw me," I said sarcastically. Happy gave me a lope sided smile and pressed the button to call the elevator. "So how's your mom?", he asked. I rubbed the back of my neck and said " she's gone…" He looked at me sadly and frowned. "I—I'm sorry Izzy." I smiled slightly and lied "It's fine, Happy."

The elevator opened with a ding. I gave Happy a half hearted smile before getting into the elevator. Happy pressed the button for the top floor. I leaned against the metal elevator wall as tears started flowing down my cheek. I cried all the way up to Tony's living quarters. I wiped away my tears as the doors opened. I walked out of the elevator into a large living room. It had black modern designed furniture that complemented the marble flooring. I walked around and tried to look for Tony but couldn't find him. I walked back into the living room and found Tony in his iron man suit. The mask opened up, he looked at me and said "Izzy?" "Yes, its me, uncle Tony," I said with a sweet smile."Wh-what are you doing here?", he asked. "Umm..," I didn't want to tell him that my family was dead, "umm.. everyone's gone…" He looked at me and said " what do you mean gone?" "Everyone's dead…" I held back my sobs and blinked tears out of my eyes. "Yo-your mom's dead?", he asked with a mixer of sorrow and pain covered his face. "Everyone's dead," I snapped at him. He just looked at me sadly but didn't say anything. I sniffed and wiped away my tears. "You're all I have left," I managed to say. He walked out of the suit and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face in his chest and started crying again. He held me tighter but it just made me cry even worst. I stopped crying and looked up at him. He smiled at me and said in a joking tone "you need a shower." I laughed but nodded in agreement. "Let's get you a room," he said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. We stared walking toward the hall when the elevator dinged opened. Happy came in with my bags and said "where would you like me to put them, Izzy?"

"I'll just take them," I said sweetly. "I could take them to your room," he replied as he keep the bags on his shoulder. "I don't have a room yet." He smiled then said "I know the perfect room." He moved in front of us then walked to one of the rooms at the end of the hall. He opened the dark wood door and waited for me to go in first. I walked into the room and looked at the large wall to wall window that had a beautiful view of the city. I smiled and said to Happy "it's prefect." _Not so great for hiding though,_ I thought as I looked around. He smiled at me and put my bags on the bed. "We'll let you take a shower," Tony said before they walked out the door. I walked into the bathroom and looked around in owe. The walls and floor were covered with cream colored tiled. The sink was the same cream color and had silver accents around it. The shower had the same silver accents on it. I turned on the shower and waited for the water to get warm before hoping in. I took a long, hot shower and scrubbed off the dirt that had built up on my skin. I turned off the water and grabbed a fluffy, white robe. The robe felt soft against my skin as I pulled it on. I went back into my room and dug through my bag. A navy blue tank top caught my eye along with a pair of light blue skinny jeans. I got dressed and put the robe on the towel rack to dry. I grabbed my brush before walking back into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror.

I didn't really look like my dad or mom but I did have my mom's vivid green eyes. My brother and sister both had my dad's blue eyes but had my mom's blonde hair. I always thought I was adopted but I guess I wasn't. I started brushed out my hair and had a hard time getting out some tangles. Eventually I got all the tangles out of my hair. I put on my black hightop converse before walking back to the living room. Tony was in the kitchen eating strawberries in his normal black sabbath t-shirt and dark blue jeans. I walked over to him and said "feels good to be clean." He chuckled then said "I bet." I lean on the counter and took a strawberry. Then said "so what are we doing today?" "For now eat then we'll see what happens." I smiled at him and took another strawberry. "Soo can I see the suits," I asked him, "and maybe take one for a ride?" "Yes to seeing the suits and no to taking one for a ride." I pouted and said like a little child "please." "That work when you were little but not now..," he paused then looked at me, "how old are you now?" "I'm eighteen," I said before took another strawberry. He coughed and looked at me shocked. "Eighteen!" I laughed at his reaction before saying "I was ten when you last saw me and that was eight years ago." He smiled but then frowned as he remembered something. "I wish me and your dad never had that fight," Tony said softly. "What did you two fight about?", I asked sadly.

"I don't remember, it was a stupid drunken fight," he said. I looked at him but didn't say anything. There was a few minutes of awkward silents before Tony said excitedly "now we go to the lab." I laughed a bit before following him to the elevator. We went a couple floors downs. When the doors opened there was a huge display of suits along the walls and a few computers sitting on a metal work bench. I walked out of the elevator and looked around in awe. I noticed a door leading to the other half of the floor. "What's in there?", I asked Tony and gestured to the door. "That's Dr. Banner's lab, wouldn't go in there.. He doesn't like people to mess with his things.", he said with a smirk. "Uh-huh, I'm guessing by "people" you mean you," I replied and crossed my arms. "It was a few harmless, simple pranks." Tony sat down by his computer and started typing. "Simple pranks for you are complicated for the normal person," I said as I looked at the suit beside me. The suit had cuts and gashes in it and looked badly damaged. I notices a small plaque at the bottom of the display case that read battle of New York _._ "Plus Dr. Banner is more likely to be angered or annoyed by your pranks," I added.

I just heard an annoyed huff come from Tony as he continued typing on the computer. "You never think of what may happen till it actually happens to you, do you?" He didn't answer me but lifted his head slightly as if he was listening to me. "For example, you gave your home address to the Mandarin and oh what happen? You had your house blown up and almost had Pepper killed." I could tell that my words had angered him. "You know for a genius you're very stupid," I joked to lighten the mood. Tony laughed but continued to type on the computer. I heard another voice laughing behind me. I turned around and saw Dr. Banner. He was wearing a purple button up shirt with light brown pants. They were both slightly covered by a white lab coat. He looked like he hadn't sleep in a couple of day. His curly brown hair was pointing in different directions, his eyes were red from lack of sleep and he had dark circles under his eyes. "Very true," Bruce said after he stopped laughing. I was too awestruck to say anything so I just smiled at him. "New "friend", Tony?", he asked as he looked at Tony. "OH GOD NO, she's my god daughter," Tony said in a disgusted voice. I laughed at the way Tony wrinkled up his nose and shook his head at the thought. "Umm.. I'm Isabel Hart.. Um but call me Izzy or Bell," I said to Bruce. "Bruce Banner," he replied. I smiled at him before returning my gaze to the suits. "Thanks for saving my uncle," I said softly. Bruce gave me a confusing look before saying "Oh.. you mean at the battle of New York?" "Yeah," I said as I looked at him, "I wouldn't have anyone left if you hadn't caught him." Tony looked over his shoulder at us but choose to stay quiet. Bruce just gave me a sweet smile.

I walked over to Tony and sat down next to him. I laid by head on his shoulder sadly and wished he could take away my pain and grief. There was a soft click as Bruce went back into his lab. I looked at the screen and saw that Tony was ordering me some clothes. "You don't have to do that, uncle Tony," I said sadly. "I don't have to but I want to," he looked at me and continued "because now your my responsibility." I smiled a little and said "you sound like a dad now." He sat up a little straighter uncomfortably and something softly that I couldn't make out. We sat there in silence for a few minutes. I was lost in thought and trying to figure out how long I could stay. "What's on your mind?", Tony asked, pulling me from my thoughts. "I don't know a lot, my family's gone…. and I don't want you to get me these clothes because I'm leaving in a couple of weeks," I said sadly. "What?!", Tony said outraged. I looked at him and said "I've been on the run for months because there's still a contact out for me… I don't want you to get hurt or lose you either." He put his hand on my shoulder and said "I'll protect you, Izzy."

In that moment he seemed more like a dad to me than my real dad. I smiled and said "are your sure?" "I'm Iron man of course I'm sure." I laughed a bit but didn't say anything to him. He started to work on one of his prototypes. I started watching him work till my tiredness started to settle in. "I'm gonna go to sleep," I said through a yawn. Tony just nodded his head, I got up and walked toward the elevator. Before I could press the button the doors opened and I was face to face with Pepper. She moved past me then said angrily to Tony "who's this Tony?" "Pep, this is my god daughter, Isabel," he said innocently. Pepper still looked at him angrily so I added "I'm truly his god daughter." She turned her head toward me and looked at me up and down but her eyes settled on my face. Her expression changed from angry to shocked then back to angry and finally outrage. She started a quite argument with Tony in which he tried to calm her down. "I'll explain it all later, Pepper.", Tony said before she just made an angry huffing sound. She angrily grumbled something before walking into Bruce's lab. I felt too awkward to say anything. I quickly went into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. The doors opened to the darkened living room. I made s beeline to my room. Once in my room, I took my bags off the bed and threw them carelessly on the floor. It was the first time I really looked at the bed. It was a large king sized bed with a soft, fluffy cream colored comforter. I ran my hands along the bed before taking out my pajamas.

I changed into my pajamas then crawled under the covers. The bed was soft and cozy, and the pillow was nice a fluffy. It felt good to be in a bed after months of sleeping in my car. I rubbed my face against the pillow before falling asleep. I wake up the next morning to the sun shining in my eyes. I groaned in annoyance before rolled over to my left side. I closed my eyes to go to bed again but the door made a clicking sound as it opened. Tony shook my shoulder and said "time to get up." I groaned and pulled the blanket over my head. Tony kept shaking my shoulder and trying me to get up. "Leave me alone," I groaned. "Get your lazy butt up," Tony said in a joking tone. I threw the blanket off and said annoyed "fine." Tony left as I got out of bed. I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. I put on my robe before walked into my room. I saw that the closet door was open. I hadn't really looked in the closet or put away my clothes. I opened it and gasped at the site of the large walk in closet that was filled with clothes. The left side of the closet had formal dresses, the middle had my clothes along with new clothes that had the same style, and lastly the right side everyday dresses.

I smiled happily and grabbed an aquamarine dress with a white lace detail on the back. I put it on and looked at myself in the full length mirror on the closest door. I smiled at myself and ran my hands along the dress. A pair of aquamarine ballerina flats caught my eye. I slipped them on before walking back to the bathroom. I grabbed my brush and brushed out my hair. Then blow-dried my hair before curling it into loose curls. I looked at myself with satisfaction before walking to the living room. I blinked my eyes a couple times as my eyes adjusted to the sunlight shining in from the wall to wall window in the living room. "I feel like a vampire," I whined as I walked to the kitchen. Where Tony was cooking some eggs and bacons for breakfast. He was wearing a black t-shirt and sweatpants. His shoulders move up and down as he silently laughed. "Where's Pepper?", I asked then looked around for her. "She's gone to China on a business trip." His voice sounded sad and longing for her to come back. I felt bad because I knew she left because of me. I sat down on a bar stool and sadly looked at the black marble countertop. Once he finished he placed a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and some strawberries in front of me.

I ate it as Tony looked at me amused. "I haven't eaten home cooked food in months," I said between forks full of food, "stop looking at me like that!" I gave him an annoyed look before chuckling to himself. He gave me a glass of orange juice before pouring himself a cup. I sipped on my juice then continued to eat. He sat down and started eating. _Sir, Steve Rogers is in the elevator._ Jarvis's voice said which put a smile on my face. I hadn't heard that voice in eight year and surprisingly missed it. "Hello, Jarvis," I said aloud. _Hello miss Hart. How have you been?_ "I've been fine but remember I told you to call me Bell," I said and looked at Tony's annoyed face. _Yes, ma_ _'_ _am._ "Thank you, Jarvis." The elevator dinged open. I looked over my shoulder as Steve walked into the living room. He was wearing a white t-shirt that showed his muscular, broad shoulder and his muscular chest. I leaned too far trying to get a better look but ended up falling off the bar stool. I landed on the floor with a thud and hit my head hard against the floor which made me dizzy. I closed my eyes tightly trying to get the world to stop spinning. "Are you okay?", Steve asked. My eyes snapped opened and I found myself starring up at Steve's concerned face. "Yeah, fine," I said and laughed nervously.

"I think you broke her," Bruce said by the elevator. I got up but stumbling backwards do to my dizziness. Steve grabbed my wrist and help me over to the couch. He helped me sit down and continued to look at me concerned. Tony gave me an aspirin and a glass of water. I took the pill as the boys sat down on the couch on the opposite side of me. I laid my head on the back of the couch and closed my eyes. After five minutes the aspirin finally kicked in and my head finally stopped spinning. "I'm fine now," I said without opening my eyes. I heard them whispering to each other. I opened my eyes and looked at them. "I'm fine, really." I sat up straighter uncomfortable as I heard Tony tease Steve "you broke my god daughter." Bruce chuckle as well as Tony but Steve didn't. Steve turned red in embarrassment and kept his gaze on the floor. I gave him a sweet smile. He smiled back before getting up and going outside to the balcony.

I grabbed one of the throw pillows and whacked him on the side of the head with it. Bruce held his hands up in surrender but I lightly hit him with the pillow. "You two shouldn't be picking on him," I scolded them and glared at them. Tony just laughed which made me hit him on the head again. I continued to whacked him with the pillow then threw it at him. I walked out to the balcony and saw Steve leaned against the rail looking out at the city. "I'm sorry about my uncle," I said. He looked over his shoulder at me and said "I've gotten use to it." "Still he shouldn't pick you on like that," I said sweetly. I leaned against the rail beside him and smiled at him. He returned my smiled before looking out at the city again. I looked at the city and said "it's beautiful besides the noise." "I'm taking it that you lived on the country side," Steve said without looking at me. "I've lived almost everywhere on the globe," I said softly, "my family were shield agents and we never stayed in one place for more than a month." He gave me a questioning look but before he could say anything, I said "my family's gone." He gave me a sympathetic smile but didn't say anything.

"I never really had the time to grieve over them because I've been running since they died," I said even though I wasn't sure if he was listening, "it's been five or six months of running… It's just one big blur of safe houses, bullets, fires and car chases." Steve's head tilt toward me which I took as an indication that he was listening to me. "Staying in one place for one a few days before Joey Maroni finds me and tries to kill me.." He looked at me curiously and said "who's Joey Maroni?" I looked at him and let out a sigh before saying "he's a contact killer or hit man." Steve just nodded and I continued "I remember everything from the smell of fresh blood on the carpet to my endless screaming and crying while holding my little sister's lifeless body." I paused as my grip on the rail hardened in rage. Steve looked at me and said "you can't hold in all that pent up anger." I scoffed then said "yeah and what am I suppose to do?" "I'm trying to be a friend to you, Bell," he said as he looked down at me, "have you tried boxing." "No and how do you know my name?", I said and looked down ashamed of how I treated him. "I'll teach you and I heard you say it to Jarvis," he said in a sweet tone. I looked up at him and smiled a bit. "Well I'm going inside," I said before walking toward the glass doors.

I walked inside and started to go toward me room when Tony said "Izzy, I need to talk to you." I blow my hair out of my face and said "okay." He patted the seat next to him and gestured for me to sit by him. I walked over to the couch and sat down by him. Once I turned my attention to him, he said "I forgot I was having a party tonight… I can call it off if your not up to it." I thought about it for a few minute and finally said "no its okay you can have it.. I'll just be in my room." He chuckled then said "I was hoping you'd come to your uncle's party." I laughed and said "just thought you didn't want me there but I'll go." He smiled at me then said "you should find something to wear in your closet." I sat back and joked "of course, it's a very big closet." He smiled and laughed a little before saying "you have four hours to get ready." "You act like it'll take me that long," I said annoyed. "Right, your mother taught you to be ready a flash," he said in a joking tone. I laughed with Tony before he got out a box that had a red bow on it. I looked at him then at the gift. Before I couldn't say anything he said "it's something I've been meaning to give you." He placed the box on my lap and waited for me to open it. I sighed in disapproval but opened it. There was a new laptop and phone of course made by my brilliant uncle Tony.

I quickly hugged him and said "thank you." He smiled and hugged me tighter. He let my go and smiled at me proudly. "I'm gonna go play with my news toys," I joked. He smiled a little and nodded. I went back to my room and sat on the bed before turned on the laptop. A blue screen came up with all these apps for different things. I found the one for designing three dimensional figures. I found a stylus on the side of the laptop and also found out that the laptop would fold into a tablet. I started drawing the outer part of a suit I had in mind for myself. I kept designing the suit till it was a few hours before the party. I got off the bed and walked into my closet. I looked through the formal dresses and found a strapless navy blue dress. I tried in on and admired the dress. The dress stuck to my body like a second skin but was oddly very comfortable. It ended just a few inches above my knees. I tried to find some shoes to wear. Sadly there was only stiletto heels that matched the dress. I sighed and grabbed a pair of navy blue heels that had studs on the heel. I slipped on the heels and tried to walk in them. _Great just fucking great,_ I thought as I wobbled around like a baby deer. I kept walking around my room and finally got a hang of it. I walked into the bathroom and put on some make-up. I tight lined my eyes and put on a nude colored lipstick.

I looked into the mirror and was satisfied on how I looked. I put my laptop and phone on the desk before walking out into the hall. Steve was seating on the couch next to Bruce and Thor. Bruce was wearing a blue t-shirt and blue jeans which was weird to see him in. Yet it was even weirder to see Thor in a grey t-shirt and distressed blue jeans. I tried not to freeze like a deer in headlights as they watched me walked to the kitchen. _Not difficult at all._ I walked behind the counter trying to hide from the boy's gazes. "So what do you think?", I asked Tony. He turned around and nearly bottle of beer he had in his hand. He put the bottle on the counter and looked at me up and down. "Not sure whether to tell you not to wear that dress or to tell you that you look beautiful," Tony confessed. "Well my argument on not wearing the dress is you bought it," I said with a sly smile. He chuckled and said "well said for a St— I mean Hart." I looked at him confused but he hugged me before I could say anything. I smiled to myself and hugged him back. He let me go and looked at me like a proud father. Which made me uncomfortable yet happy at the same time. I went back into the living room and sat on the armchair beside the boys. They tired their best not to stare at me but every now and then I caught one of them slip up. I would just quietly laugh to myself when I saw their expressions change once they noticed I was looking at them.

I walked out to the balcony and looked out at the city. The glass on buildings reflected the calming colors of the sun set. I leaned on the rail and kept looking at the mixer of reds,oranges and pinks that painted the city and sky. I was too lost in the beauty of city to notice that Steve had came out till he said "it's beauty isn't it?" I snapped out of my short dream like daze and said softly "yeah." "What on your mind?" "Do you really want to know," I asked then looked at him, "or just trying to be nice?" He laughed a little before saying "I really want to know." I looked out at the still painted city. "I was thinking about my family's last home… It was in India.. We had a beach house and every morning and evening. We had the perfect sunrise and sunset," I said in a dazed voiced, "the sky was painted in beautiful reds and oranges which the sea reflected, and it look like the sky never ended.." I cleared my throat to force down my sob before saying "nothing was more prefect than those moments with my family… I would do anything to hear my moms laugher over the crackling of a fire… To hear my dad's voice again and to hear his horrible singing." I laughed a little as I remember us sitting around a fire, laughing, singing and being idiots together. Steve looked at me and gave me a sweet smile. "I never remember my family fighting.. I mostly remember us laughing and being silly," I said with a smile.

Steve didn't say anything. "Sorry about that," I said softly. "It's fine.. I was just thinking that your family is the happiest shield family that I've every heard of," he said as if he was still lost in thought. "Not everyone comes from a bad past," I said sweetly. He smiled at me before looking out at the city again. I did the same and watched the night sky envelop the city. "Are you two coming inside," Tony yell from the door. I sighed and walked toward the door. I walked inside, and saw Clint and Natasha sitting on the couch drink some beer. Clint was wearing a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans with a pair of sunglasses on top of his head. Natasha was wearing a dark navy blue shirt and black jeans. I walked over to the couch and sat next to Bruce. I sat there as quietly as I could and tried not to stare at them. "Does she talk?", Clint asked before he took a swig of beer. Bruce teased Steve by saying "Steve broke her." Steve looked at me then at Clint and said "I think Clint broke her this time." I couldn't help but laugh which made everyone else laughed with me. "I'm sorry.. I just really look up to you," I said to Clint. Natasha gave me an annoyed look and made a small annoyed huff. So I said, "you as well." They just both smiled at me but Clint said "thank you." I smiled at him but didn't say anything. Tony came in and gave Steve a beer while he gave me coke. I smiled at him and drank the soda. "Not old enough to drink?", Clint asked me. "Not yet," I said awkwardly. "They just get younger and younger, don't they?", Clint said to Tony. "She's my god daughter," Tony said as he shook his head in disgust.

I laughed again and said "that what you get for being a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." He shot me an annoyed looked which made me laugh more. "Mostly the playboy part," Steve added. Everyone else started laughing even Tony laughed. Once we all stopped laughing, Clint asked "so what your name?" "Isabel Hart," I said softly. He put his beer on the coffee table then said "Scott Hart's sister?" I caught a sob in my throat and it ended up coming out as a whimper. Bruce put his hand on my shoulder and gave me an encouraging look. "Yeah..", I said softly. I looked at the floor and blinked away a few tears. "I-I'm sorry about what happened," Clint said to me, "he use to talk about you a lot when we were at the operatives academy." I shot out of my seat and quickly walked to me room. I closed the door and locked it. I saw down on the bed and blankly stared at the wall as tears flowed down my cheek. "Izzy, let me in," Tony said from the other side of the door. I wiped away my tears and unlocked the door. Tony came in and closed the door behind me. He didn't say anything but hugged me tightly. I hugged him back and cried. "Everyone's… gone…", I said between sobs. "I know, Izzy," he said as he rubbed my back, "but you still have me." I hugged him tighter but didn't say anything. When I stopped crying Tony put his hand under my chin and lifted my head up. "I love ya, Izzy," he said like a loving father, "and I'll do anything for you." He wiped away my tears on my cheek then kissed my forehead. "I'm gonna fix my make-up," I said softly. Tony nodded and gave me a sweet, loving smile before leaving. I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My mascara and eyeliner had ran down my face leaving black streaks. I grabbed a make-up remover wipe and removed the black streaks on my cheek. Then removed the mascara that collected under my eyes. After that I reapplied my eyeliner and mascara.

I walked back to the living room and tried my best to hide my reddened eyes. Clint looked at me sadly as well did the rest of them. I sat down next to Steve in the armchair. They all just looked at me with sympathetically. "It's fine, you guys," I said to all of them. After that they all carried on with their own conversations. Natasha looked at me for awhile before whispering something to Clint. He looked at me then nodded at Natasha in agreement to what ever she had said. I walked to the kitchen and looked through the fridge. I grabbed some grapes and ate some. Steve came in and said "can I have some?" I just pushed the bowl toward me and stared at the countertop. "What's the matter?", he asked as he looked at me. "The whispering among them makes me uncomfortable," I said and gestured to Clint and Natasha, "especially when they look me and start whispering." "You'll get use to it," Steve said before eating a grape. I sighed loudly before saying "I suppose your right." _Sir, your guest are starting to arrive. Shall I let them up,_ Jarvis asked Tony. "Why not," Tony said. The elevator was full of people and it seemed to never end. Soon the living room was over crowed with people. The lights dimmed and party lights started to flash. Music boomed within the room and the sea of people started moving together like one big wave. I walked around and put on a sweet smile.

Random people kept putting drinks in my hand but I would put them on the bar or coffee table. I found Steve and yelled over the music "do you know anyone here?!" "No… Well besides you and the others," he yelled back. I nodded but was dragged away by someone. I turned my head and saw some random guy pulling toward the balcony. He was wearing a black silk button up shirt and black jeans. Which was a completely weird looking outfit. Once he dragged me out of the door, he pushed me up against the glass wall and kissed me hard. The taste of the kiss was a mixture of alcohol and cigarettes. I tried to push him off be he pinned me against the wall to hard for me to get him to move. Tony pulled the guy off of me and growled "get out." The guy held his hands up then quickly disappeared. "What the hell are you doing?", Tony said angrily. "He just dragged me out here and well kissed me," I said to him. He looked at me as if he didn't believe me. "You can ask Steve," I said innocently. I went back inside and made a beeline to the kitchen. I grabbed a coke from the fridge and drank it trying to get the taste out of my mouth. "So Tony's mad," Steve said as he walked into the kitchen. "Yeah," I said. "But your off the hook now." I took large gulp of soda before saying "you explained what happened?" "Yup now he's looking for the guy," he said as he looked at the party, "probably to kick his ass or kill him." "How do you know?" He didn't say anything but point at Tony grabbing the guy who kissed. _Oh shit._ I quickly ran toward him. Tony punched the guy and growled "I told you to leave." Tony grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him toward the elevator.

Tony threw the guy into the elevator and told Jarvis to not let him back in. I disappeared into the crowd before Tony could lecture me. Clint grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor. We started dancing till the music turned into a slower tempo. I started to walked away but Clint pulled me against him. "You know Natasha's probably going to be jealous," I whispered to him. He didn't say anything but spun me outwards then spun me back toward him. My back was against his chest and he had his arm across my stomach. "So do you always dance with girls like this?", I asked. "Maybe," he said in a flirtatious way. He spun me again and caught me be the waist. "Regular casanova," I teased him. He smiled and laughed a little before pulling me closer. I tried not to blush but failed miserably. Clint didn't say anything but I could see his smug smile. We kept dancing till the music changed. I made my way to the kitchen which was more difficult than you'd think do the sea of people pushing you in every other direction. I finally made it to the kitchen and grabbed another coke from the fridge. I drank half of it before pouring it into a cup. I happily drank it all then refilled it before going toward the couch. I sat on the couch and watched people bump into each while others laughed in drunken conversation. The noise and smell of alcohol was becoming too much for me so I went out to the balcony. The cold night air whipped around me as I walked outside. There was a slight breeze that cooled my warm skin. I sat on one of the metallic patio chairs and looked out at the city's brightened skyline.

"Too loud for you too?", Steve asked as he sat next to me."Yeah," I said. I leaned back into the chair and let the breeze blow through my hair. The balcony door opened and let out a gush of warm air. Along with a herd of girls trying to get Steve to go back inside by pulling at his arms while others tried to kiss him in their drunken states. I tried not to laugh but an amused smiled glided across my face. _Better save him_. I pushed past a couple girls before making it to Steve. He had a pledging look on his face. "Sorry girls his mine," I said as I sat on Steve's lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him before he could protest. The girls all made the same whining sound while other sobbed. I tried not the laugh but ended up smiling once they all left. "Sorry that's all I could think of." Steve didn't say anything but his face had the answers. He had a mixture of shock, surprised and bewilderment. I got off of him and grabbed my drink before going inside. "So was that to save him or your own personal pleasure?", Clint yelled from Tony's personal bar. "Little bit of both to be honest," I yelled back. I walked over to him and set down my cup before leaning against the bar. "So was the dancing to save me from Tony or for your own personal pleasure?", I asked with a sly smile. Clint tipped back his shot of whiskey before saying "maybe both." "So you're going to play the maybe game?" He gave me the same sly smile I had given him as he swallowed his whiskey. Natasha's glare from across the room made me. "I think someone's jealous," I said to Clint and gestured to Natasha. He turned his head toward her slightly and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Her expression turned from jealous and enraged to drunken and carefree. I let out an annoyed scoff before turning my head away. Clint ignored my scoff and said "I think you're both jealous of every other." "How so?", I asked sarcastically and annoyed. "She's jealous for obvious reasons while your jealous because you want to be like her," Clint said causally. I grumbled to myself even though I knew he was right. I wanted to be like her, fearless, brave and seemingly indestructible.

I turned to walk away but only ran into Tony. I looked up at him as he asked "ready to go?" "And go where?", I asked still annoyed. "Anywhere," he replied. "Sure, why not," I said uninterested. He got Clint to get Natasha before we all went to the elevator. I stood beside Tony and tired to ignore to threatening looks I got from Natasha. When the doors finally opened I fled out in fear. Clint grabbed Natasha by the wrist and started quietly talking to her or more like scolded her. She shot me another glare that froze me in place. Tony moved in front of me and I let out a sigh in relief. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder protectively before walking toward the front doors. My heels clicked as I walked across the marble floor. There was a white Cadillac expedition parked. We all piled in, Tony sat in the drivers seat, Steve in the passenger, Bruce sat behind Tony and Thor behind Steve. Leaving me stuck between Natasha and Clint. I bite my lip nervously and tried to ignore Natasha death glares. "So where we going, Izzy?", Tony shouted from the front. "Umm Central Park," I said in a shaky voice. The streets were oddly still crowded. I looked at the light up streets and occupied streets. Once we got to Central Park, I quickly got out moving past Thor and nearly falling in his lap. I turned around to look at Thor's reddened face. I smiled at him and softly said "sorry." He smiled at me and gave me a gesture meaning it was okay. Everyone else got out and we started walking down the path. It was weird walking around Central park with the avengers. I wondered how many times they had a chance to go out without be recognized. I doubted they could go anywhere without be recognized.

Not too far down the path I started regretting wearing heels. My feet started to kill me so once I saw a nice grassy place I sat down. The others followed, Steve sat against a tree, Thor laid down and stared up at the sky, Tony just leaned against a tree, Bruce sat down on one of the metal benches, and Clint sat next to Steve. Natasha walked toward me, not in a threatening way but I didn't stop me from staring at her in fear. Tony and Clint shifted so they were ready to move if something happened. She sat down beside me and said sarcastically "so I'm not the sweetest person in the world." I looked at her not with fear nor judgement just looked at her. "It's always been me and Clint," she said softly, "he's been like an older brother to me. So when I seen him act different toward some else or even seem slightly protective over some else… I get jealous, not because I like or love him but because I get protective over him." She changed back into her normal self and warned "so if you hurt him in anyway I'll kill you." I nodded slowly and watched her get up and leave. I mean I didn't really like Clint that way. I felt like he was more like my brother than I'd like. I got off the ground and walked down the path again. Clint run up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder before asking concerned "what did say?" "Nothing to important," I said, concentrating on the clicking of my heels. "You seem shaken up," he said a bit sadly. "Yeah anyone would be if Natasha was giving them her death glare," I said sarcastically. He chuckled a little and said "you two are more similar than you realize. Such as you use sarcasm as a defense tactic." I stopped and looked at him. "I think you care about her more than you'd say you would and so does she," I said in serious tone. He stood there like a deer in headlights. I kissed him on the cheek and softly said "thanks for the dance though." I walked back toward the others. Natasha was sitting on one of the metal benches.

I sat down beside her and said sweetly "why don't you go talk to him." She gave me a brief smile before walking toward him. I continued sitting on the bench before Steve came and sat next to me. He didn't say anything but he smiled at me sweetly. I smiled back before looking at Natasha and Clint. They looked happy which made me sigh sadly. "What's wrong?", Steve asked kindly. "Nothing," I lied. He knew I was lying but didn't say anything. I got up and walked the rest of the way back to the group. I laid down next to Thor and looked up at the sky. "It's beautiful," I said softly. "Yes, indeed," Thor replied. "If you don't mind my asking but why are you looking up at the sky," I asked. "It reminds me of Asgard in a way," he said sadly. "I bet its beautiful there." "Very," he replied in a slightly lower voice. "I remember as a child all I wanted to do was travel all the nine realms but now that I can… I only wish for home," he said homesick. "I'm sorry," I said sadly. "Don't fret about it, I well return home soon," he said hopeful. I smiled at him and laid with him for awhile. I stared up at the sky till I started worrying about my dress.. I got up and walked over to Bruce. He was now laying down on the bench and looking up at the tree branches. I laid down on the next bench and said "so what do you see?" "I see branches," he said awkwardly. "I mean besides that," I looked at the branches for a while, "like I see waves crashing against the beach." My mind drifted off to the last time I was in Jamaica, the crystal blue waters and warm beaches. Bruce whispered, "I see faces full of fear.". It putted me from thoughts. I sat up and asked "your fearful face or others?" "Does it make a difference?", he asked sadly. "It does," I said sweetly. "It doesn't to me," he said a little coldly. I walked over to him and said "things like clouds or shadows on the wall or branches all reflect how we feel inside." He sat up and looked at me.

I sat beside him and said "maybe you don't have to fear what lays underneath your skin." He didn't say anything and looked at the ground. "You have to see that others don't fear you," I put my hand on the side of his face then turned his face toward me, "I don't fear you nor do the others. Who fears you is yourself." He looked away from me and returned his gaze to the ground. "Okay think of it like this a person can paint a painting and they only know the true meaning of it. But others well see what they want to see and some see a horrible painting while others see pure beauty in it." He looked at me and said "so I'm a painting?" I laughed a little and said "yes but you don't see yourself as you truly are you see yourself as something horrible… You haven't figured out your true meaning and no one can tell you what you are or who you are because only you can do that.. So stop seeing yourself as a monster and see yourself as the good man you are." He smiled at me a little before walking down the path toward the car. I slowly paced back and forth lost in thought.

Till Tony put his hand on my shoulder causing me to jump a little. "You want to Madison Ave.?", he asked sweetly. "Um sure," I said softly. He smiled and called the others over. Then we started our journey back, my heels were killing my feet and I was very much regretting them. Before I knew it, Steve scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder but kept his arm wrapped around the end of my dress. "Put me down," I scolded him and tried to wiggle free. His tightened his grip on me and laughed heartily. I grumbled to myself as I gave up on fighting him. The others all looked at me amused as I dangled from his shoulder. "Haha very funny," I said sarcastically as he finally set me down. But I knew I was blushing and tried to hide it by looking down at me dress as I smoothed it out. I climbed into the passenger's seat and said angrily to Steve "you lost the front seat for that." He smiled at me playfully, he looked proud of himself and climbed into the back. I crossed my arms over my chest as the other looked at me amused. Tony got in the driver's seat and started driving.

"Tony, take that stupid grin off your face," I growled in annoyance. He laughed and said "you should seen your face." The whole car erupted into laugher as I sunk down in my seat in embarrassment. Once we stopped beside a shop, I quickly jumped out and walked as far away from the others as I could. I mostly did window shopping as I walked down the street. "Hey, I'm sorry," Steve said as he ran toward me. I ignored him and continued walking. He kept trying to get my attention till he finally stepped in front of me. I walked around him angrily but kept trailing behind me like a lost puppy. I walked into one of the stores hoping he'd leave but no he had to keep following me. I looked around at clothes before finally getting annoyed with him. "Okay, what?", I quietly snapped at him. He didn't say anything but put his hand behind my neck and kissed me. I was shocked at first but ended up kissing him back. He back away a little and looked at me. "I really do like you, Isabel, maybe more than I should," he said softly as he looked into my eyes, "I haven't felt this way about anyone since I lost Peggy." I knew about his past but never really thought about how hurt he was when he lost the person he loved. I cared about him but wasn't sure if I could return his affection. I was too lost myself and trying to find my way through the pain in my heart. "I-I'm sorry, Steve," I said sadly. It felt as if my own heart was breaking again as I looked into his sad eyes.

He didn't say one more word but quickly left. I stood there feeling even more lost than before. I quietly walked out of the store and walked back toward the car. I leaned against it and slowly slide down to the sidewalk. I blankly staring at the sidewalk when Natasha came by. "You okay?", she asked as she crouched down beside me. "Yeah, fine," I said in a dazed voice. She sat next to me and said "doesn't sound like it." "Just lost," I said softly. She looked gave me her full attention as I continued "still grieving over my family… I'm so lost without them… My heart brakes every time something remembers me of them.. Than seeing Steve so heartbroken just broke me even father." Steve's name caught her attention and she said "why was he heartbroken?" I gulped thinking she'll kill me once I said it but said timidly "he kissed me but I'm not sure if I'm ready to return his affections… because I need to find my way first before even thinking about it." She sighed in frustration and said "sounds reasonable…" With that said she left me and walked into the store where Clint was. I got up and walked down the street toward a small ice cream shop. I walked in to only see Steve sitting alone in the corner with his back toward me. I looked at the variety of ice cream and choose buttered pecan. The boy behind the counter came toward me with a sweet smile. "I'll have two scoops of buttered pecan in a waffle cone," I said sweetly. He scooped out the ice cream and handed it to me.

He told me the total and I happily paid for it. I walked over to Steve and sat across from him. He looked up at me, he still looked hurt and sad. He was about to get up and leave but I put my hand on his. "Please,'' I said softly. He stayed put but wouldn't look at me. "Steve, please look at me," I said as my heart broke even more. He looked up at me with some much hurt in his eyes. "I have to grieve over my family and find my own way before I think about dating anyone," I said sadly. "Please understand," I said but it sounded more like a whisper. He looked at me as if he understood but left. I put my head down on the table and held back the tears. I slowly and sadly ate my ice cream. Tony came in and looked at me. "You okay?", he asked as he sat down. "I'm fine," I said as I looked at Steve standing across the street. He put his hand under my chin and made me look at him. "Izzy, don't lie to me," he said softly and sweetly. "I'm broken," I whispered. He came over to me and hugged me. I cried softly and buried my face into his arm. He rubbed my back till I stopped crying. He looked at me and said "why'd we go home?" I nodded and we started walking to the car. The other were already waiting by the car. I climbed into the passenger's seat as the others got in. On the drove home the others talked joyfully to each other as I stared out the window at the city lights.

Tony drove up the tower and stopped. I got out and walked inside. I ran over to the elevator. The ride up was slow and boring. When the doors opened to the loud music playing and people covering every corner of the room. I walked into the crowd and disappeared. I moved toward Tony's private bar where there was a male bartender mixing drinks. His brown hair was slicked back and he was wearing severs tuxedo. It made him look taller and slimmer than he truly was. "Shot of whiskey," I yelled over the music. He nodded and gave me a shot. I quickly threw it back and hoped it would take away the pain. Without asking he gave me another and another till I was staggering. I walked around the room trying to find one of the avengers. I bumped into Tony. I tried to stand up straight but I staggered back. He looked at me angrily and said "what the hell were you thinking?!" I hiccuped and slurred "I—I wasn't thi—thinking." I felt week and suddenly found myself falling. Tony picked me up and looked at me. He looked at my eyes and said "shit." He started urgently carrying me to the elevator. Steve noticed him carrying me out and ran toward us. "What happened?", he said, his voice full of fear and concern. "I think she's been poisoned or she's just really drunk," he said as we got into the elevator.

Once the doors opened Tony yelled "Jarvis, the medical chair!" The work bench went into the cement floor and was replaced with a dentist chair. Tony put my down on it then said "Jarvis, analysis." _There is a mixer alcohol and belladonna working its way into her bloodstream,_ Jarvis replied. Tony looked at me helplessly and said "get me Dr. Banner." _Yes, sir._ My head felt heavy and my vision went in and out of focus. My head limply laid to the side, my breathing was ragged and my pulse quickened. "Stay with me, Izzy," Tony said as he held onto my hand. "She's burning up," Tony stated as Bruce came in. "What happened?", Bruce said as he ran toward me. "Belladonna poisoning," Tony replied. Bruce quickly ran into his lab and gathered some things. He poked his head back into the doorway and said urgently to Tony and Steve "help me well you!" They both took off and came back with an IV stand and a ton of IV bags. Tony and Bruce worked quickly to put together the IV compartments. Bruce felt my forearm for a vein, he put the needle into my vein and injected some type of medicine. "She should be fine from here," Bruce said as he looked at me. "Jarvis, gather the video feed from a few minutes before she clasped." _Yes, sir, the video show up on the screen._ Tony looked at his phone at the video feed. He brought the phone over to me and said "do you recognize him?" I looked at the picture of the bartender. It was hard to give him an answer do to my blurred vision and weakening state. The blurriness went away from a minute and I recognize the person. _How could I have been so stupid,_ I thought then weakly said "Joey Maroni."

Tony gripped his phone angrily and walked toward the elevator. He looked back at me before walking into the elevator. My throat stayed to feel dry and I started to see things that weren't really there. An angry Tony returned with the others at his heel. "That son of a bitch slipped out," he yelled as he slammed his fist on the wall. "How's she doing?", Natasha asked. "Not to well," Bruce replied grimly. Tony snapped his head toward me, he walked over to me and said "Izzy, you have to stay with me." His eyes held nothing but hurt, pain and rage. "Can't make an promises," I whispered. His eyes filled with rage as he yelled "get the mark 42 ready!" _Yes, sir,_ Jarvis answered. "Don't," is all I could get out. Tony came down to the same level as me and said "I promise you one thing I'll get the person who did this to you but you have to promise you'll make it through this." His eyes watered as he sadly whispered to me "I can't lose you and your mother… I lost one thing I loved and I can't bear to lose the one thing that kept me going for so many years." His stroked my hair as a single tear escaped his eyes. _Sir, the mark 42 it ready._ Tony got up and walked onto a platform. The mark 42 assembled itself on him. Clint moved in front of Tony and said "if your going. I'm going."

"Your sitting this one out," Tony said as he walked around Clint, "this isn't you fight. It's mine and mine alone." "The hell it is," Clint said angrily, "we all care about, Izzy, as much as you do." _Some more than others,_ I thought and looked at Steve. "I don't have time for this," Tony said angrily. "I made a promise to Scott.. That I was going to take of his sister when he was gone," Clint attempted. "Get another suit ready, Jarvis," Tony said reluctantly. "I"m going too," Natasha said as she gave Tony a death glare. No one was going to say no to her not even Tony Stark. "To keep you two from arguing like little school girls," she said sarcastically. "Another suit, Jar," Tony said. _Yes, sir._ The two assassins stepped onto the platform and two suits assemble on them both. The stepped off as Tony pushed a pressure plate next to an empty space on the wall. The wall folded back on itself exposing the night sky light up by the city lights. "Jarvis, lock down the tower," Tony yelled before jetting out of the room. The assassins followed and wall closed back up. Distant clicking filled the lab as doors locked and metal shuttlers covered the windows.

I closed my eyes in drowsiness but fell into never ending darkness. I felt pressure being applied to my chest. Then there would be cool, sweet air being forced into my lungs. It went on till my heart finally beating on its own and my lungs filled with air. I blinked at the bright lights and said "am I dead?" Light chuckled echoed in the room. "I guess not," I said jokingly. "You gave us a scare there, Bell," Bruce said. My eyes adjusted to the lights and I looked around the room. Bruce was sitting on an upside down trash can and looked exhausted and relieved. Steve had a weird discoloration around his lip while his eyes were watery. Thor was leaned against the wall and looked plan out amazed about what he witnessed. I took it that Steve gave me mouth to mouth while Bruce gave me CRP. "Um thanks," I said softly to all of them. "We never speak of this to Tony," Steve said, "or he'll kill us for letting your die on us." I nodded in agreement while Bruce and Thor said "agreed." _The physostigmine seems to be working,_ Jarvis's voice echoed in the semi-empty lab. Bruce got up and grabbed a medicine bottle. He shook a tablet out of the bottle then got a glass of water. "Here," he said as he handed me the medicine and water. "Eh, what is it?" "Ipecac tablet to—" I interrupted him "to get me to throw up basically." "Yes because there's still some traces of belladonna in your stomach.", he said in a serious voice. I took the medicine from him and quickly took it to avoid the awful taste.

"It'll take a couple minutes to an hour to kick in," Bruce said before sitting back down on the trash can. I tried not to dozy off in fear of dying again so I hummed to myself. The boys had all dozed off on the lab floor. Bruce had ended up cradling the trash he was once sitting on while Thor kept mumbling in his sleep. Steve sleep like a normal military person, straight as a stick and laid as still as possible. I was still weak but my vision was slowly going back to normal. I ended up dozing off till I felt vomit slowly creeping up my throat. Even in my weakened state I shot off the chair and slunk down to the trash can beside the chair. The sound of me vomiting had woken up the boys. Steve had made it to my side and was hold my hair back while rubbing my back. I continued to vomit in the trash can till it felt like I was going throw up my guts. I sunk to the floor in an even weaker state. Thor picked me up and placed me back on the chair while Steve went to throw away the trash bag full of vomit. "How you feeling?", Bruce said as he looked down at me. "Just peachy," I said sarcastically. He gave me a cup of water and said "drink this." I reluctantly took it and drank it. I felt like throwing up again but the time I was done drinking it. "Just try and hold it down," Bruce said in a calm voice. I nodded but could feel the water wanting to come back out. Bruce gave me a trash can and took a few steps back. I throw up all the water. "Well the IV should keep you hydrated so no big deal till the ipecac wears off," he said as he put the trash back down. I laid back and took a few deep breaths. Bruce sat back down on his trash can while the other two stared at me. "So how long am I going to on be on bed rest?", I asked Bruce. "At least a week in a half," he said in an exhausted tone.

I looked at the digitally clock above Bruce's lab door and it read 2:45 am. It had been three hours since I was poisoned and Tony still hadn't returned. _Bell, Tony is on the line_ , Jarvis said as a computer screen come done from the ceiling. There was just picture of Tony on the side of the screen which meant it was just a phone call. "How's Isabel?", Tony asked. The boys just looked at me like answer him. I cleared my throat and said "I'm okay." "Jarvis, I know your the only one who wouldn't lie to me," he paused and a loud crashing sound echoed in the room, "is she really okay?" _Yes, sir. The_ _physostigmine has worked and is working on cleaning out the rest of belladonna from her bloodstream. The ipecac has work as well._ "WHAT YOU GAVE HER IPECAC!", Tony's enraged voice rung out. "What would you rather have me pump her stomach?!", Bruce said in defensively. Tony made an annoyed sound before saying to Jarvis "anything else I should know?" We all looked at each other unsure if Jarvis would keep our secret. _That_ _'_ _s it, sir._ "Thank you, Jar.", Tony said relieved, "we'll be home in a few more hours." With that said the call was ended. I frowned slightly before sinking back into the chair. "He'll be fine," Steve said as he put his hand on my shoulder. "This is true, he is a great warrior," Thor added. "Just afraid to lose him," I said softly. "You wouldn't lose him," Bruce said sweetly "Clint and Natasha well bring him home safety. I nodded but didn't really feel any better. Bruce smiled at me before reassuming his spot on the floor and fell asleep again. Thor went back to sleep again as well but Steve stayed by my side. He looked tired yet even more worried. "I won't die again," I said in a joking tone. "Its nothing to joke about, Isabel," he said softly. I didn't say anything but looked at him. His eyes were still watery and was starting to become red.

He looked at me sadly and said "I was scared I was going to lose you." It came out more like a faint whisper. I pushed myself off the medical chair and stood in front of Steve. "You won't lose me," I whispered back before tippy toeing and kissing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he put his hand on the nape of my neck and the other on the small of my back. He pulled my closer to him. I smiled causing him to smile too. He put his hands under my chin and lifted my head up. I looked at him and smiled. He bent down and kissed me again. I kissed him back. When we parted, he looked at me for awhile then said "you should get some sleep." I didn't replied causing him to pick me up and put me on the medical chair. Steve laid down beside the chair. I looked over the edge of the chair and said "well you sleep up here with me?" "There's no more," he said drowsily. "Jarvis, well you extend the chair?" _As you wish, Bell._ The chair extend behind me. "See things can always be fixed," I said as I smiled down at him. He stayed on the floor. "Please," I begged. He sighed and got up. I smiled and moved back to make room for him. He got onto the chair and laid down. I moved closer to him and laid my head on his chest. He smiled and wrapped his arm around me. I finally started feeling sleepy. "Good night, Steve," I faintly whispered. "Goodnight, Bell," Steve said before my eyes closed.

The sound of the metal shutters going up woke me from my sleep. I yawned then rubbed the drowsiness out of my eyes as I sat up. "What's happening?", Steve said as he sat up. "I think the towers unlocking," I replied before yawning again. The doors made clicking sounds as they unlocked. Bruce sat up and looked around confused before remembering where he was. "Thank god," he said as he scratched his head, "thought I turned into the other guy." "Well you didn't," I said sweetly. Thor stretched and said "where are we?" "Um the lab," Steve said. "How'd you get up there?", Bruce asked Steve. "Umm.. I-I—," Steve stopped and looked at me. "You two didn't—," I cut him off and said "oh god no.. I just wanted him to sleep up here with me.." "You what?!", Tony yelled from the computer screen hanging from the ceiling. "YOU'RE DEAD CAPTISICLE!", he yelled. "Tony!", I scolded. He sighed then scoffed before saying "the tower is unlocked but we ran into a problem… We have to go to a small town in France but I'll call you when we're heading home." "Come home safe uncle Tony," I said softly. "I will, Isabel," he said sweetly. He sighed sadly and said "I have to go now." The call dropped and I stared at the black screen. Steve wrapped his arm around me and hugged me. Bruce and Thor did the same thing. When they all let go of me, I looked at them and smiled. I may have lost a family but something told me I had a new one and someone to love and care about me.


End file.
